pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Kitan 1
Feferisetan's Kitan 1 is called Azuliť, and is the capital Kitan. It contains Calendia and a large portion of the Eight Continental Heroes. In Old Pseudo, this kitan belonged to Ordžojan, a name based on ordže. The Basics Climate and Clothing , a typical northern kitan 1 city.]] It'll be warm throughout the sides of the year and fairly cool in the middle of it. It's also a bit hot compared to Earth; the place's average temperature is hovering close to 30°C, and 65°C monthly averages, especially at the southern side of the kitan are not uncommon. So throw out your woollies! They will only be useful in Polar Feleqilus and Friskalo. Possible Dangers This is practically a back-garden. The things to watch out for are mainly the yaonsa, a nasty, 5 mm long bug that bites you and infects you with nasty diseases, some you don't have to worry about because they are ineffective amongst humans, and others that are positively fatal for us. Well, what'd you expect? You didn't have ancestors living here for twelve billion years! More substantial dangers include the carnivorous plants akantro, dūllalzsi and dūvelena. The plants get their name name because they can dū a velena and a llalzsi respectively. They're mainly cleared away, thanks to our kilis friends, but they still pop up where you don't want them too. One misstep and you may lose your hand or your foot (and the nice shoes that go with it.) The animals are benign, however, no matter how fierce they look. Most of them are domesticated already, and so don't be scared when a giant lion-esque beast comes at you. Believe it or not, it acts more like a turtle than a dog or a cat: they live near water and eat fish. Unless they're desperately hungry, they won't get at you. It should go without saying that this place is extremely hot for Earthlings. You should consider moving in an air-conditioned room (given away in many major cities). Being in these rooms may reduce your mobility, but you may then also access the roads by yourself, and also shield yourself from rather nasty effects that magic can have on you. Which brings me to this thing: Like in any place, unless you're in said room if you ever see a river running uphill, run. The residue magic may cause unpredictable events inside your body. Getting there and away from there This is the place to begin any tour of Pseudo, though any place would do well enough in a cinch. Right now, if you come off-world, you'd stand the best chance at arriving if you arrive at a space-port. The biggest one is of course in Calendia, though you'd also find big space ports in Roventa, Yilsako and Belse in Vohalyo; Hažo and Leltan in Greysolvita; Selken, Vresteve; and Ziloda, Daltakurš. Of course, if you're not in the right universe then you might want to try using the Maronbai Tube Shuttle. There are airports in all these cities and far, far more others, as well as sea ports and river ports for those cities near the city or on a river, respectively. Ferries in between are frequent - once every 50° – and there are night-services and extra routes. There's a nominal fare, but don't bother paying – it's exorbitantly expensive (we're talking about US$2 350 000 (Sč 2.100) per ferry ride). Instead, just pay nothing. You're allowed to and there's nothing wrong about it. Getting around If you own one of the taken rooms, then off you go; you can use the roads and fly in the sky, as well as go underwater if need be. You can also fold them up to travel in other public transportation, such as the sidewalks, the carriages, the trams or the metros. If you wish not to get one of the rooms however (as many have), then you can usually get anywhere with your appropriate planes, trains, taxis, cars, bicycles, and rickshaws. Even horse- (and of course the breťa-) drawn carriages make an appearance, and don't you worry; they're all perfectly safe to travel on. But just so's you know, most of these modes of transport will attempt to talk to you. Make friendly conversation with them and don't insult them, and you'd be fine. If you're the kind of guy that likes to try new things, then it wouldn't be bad to visit the teleport systems or even try out the limited LHCS systems, which are a bit like the moving sidewalks that we've all dreamed of at some point or another. Or how about mailing yourself across the city with the Epic Mailing system? It's fast and also adrenaline-inducing, if a little bit expensive: expect to pay Sč 0.004 (US$4 476.19) for each ride. It's not easy to mail a person! Sights Urban Rural Fauna and Flora Food and Drink Accommodation Activities Navigation Category:1.01.03$001 Feferisetan Category:1.06 Tours